1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice makers positioned on a refrigerator or freezer compartment door. According to the invention the ice makers can be arranged to prevent or manage spills of water from the ice maker in the event the door on which the ice maker is mounted is opened and closed when unfrozen water is present in the ice maker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manually filled ice cube trays having a cover or lid to prevent spills of water are known. Ice makers located on a refrigerator or freezer compartment door that do not include spill management features are known in the art.
Side by side refrigerator freezers having ice cube storage and dispenser mechanisms on the freezer door to supply an ice and water dispenser on the face of the freezer compartment door are well known in the art.
A variety of fixed ice mold and flexible tray automatic ice makers are known in the art.